


Beach Day

by misfitmonarchy



Series: Non-Sexual Intimacy Prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beach Trip, Feels, Gen, Non-Sexual Intimacy, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Short, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misfitmonarchy/pseuds/misfitmonarchy
Summary: The pack goes to the beach





	Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one is a short one! I didn't think I could extend it without ruining the vibe they had here :) enjoy!
> 
> REQUEST: Non-sexual prompt list! Forehead kisses, at the beach, having missed each other!

The hot sun made the sand feel like lava, but under the obnoxiously large umbrella the girls had set up, it wasn’t so bad. Derek stretched out on his back, settling into the shady spot comfortably and sighing. 

Everyone was playing in the water, but he was taking the chance to simply relax. Not having to think, to worry about anything but what side of his body he wanted to lay on. The beach they were at was fairly empty, the closest group of people was over fifty feet away and thusly, out of mind. 

At some point he falls asleep, he only knows this because he startles awake to the feeling of hands in his hair. He opens his eyes to find himself on his side, one arm wrapped around the waist of the man who’s lap his head is on. 

“Hm?” He breathes in the scent of cardamom, salt and beach and pine and spice. Stiles. 

“You awake? I was wondering where you went, figures you’d sneak off to nap while the pups were having fun.”

Derek hums softly letting his eyes fall closed once more. Stiles’ lap was comfortable, softer than any of the wolves who burned off most of their fat sooner than they could gain it. Not to say Stiles wasn’t muscular, but it wasn’t on the same level as a shifter. It was good. 

“Tired.” 

“I can see that.” Derek can hear the smile in Stiles’ voice. He rumbles deeply in his chest, a non-verbal sound when Stiles’ fingers don’t stop in their mindless motions. 

“t’s nice.” 

“What?” The hands stop their motions, and the lap he’s using for a pillow shifts. Derek frowns and looks back up at Stiles. 

“Keep doing that.” He says. The heat makes him feel sluggish, almost like he were drunk off the sun itself. He barely hears the sounds of soft chuckles before fingers are back to combing through is hair. 

“You’re actually pretty cute, when you want to be.” Stiles says, but Derek doesn’t know what to say to that. So he pretends to sleep for a while, just listening to Stiles’ heartbeat and sinking deeper into his lap. 

Eventually he feels something soft, almost damp, touch his forehead. The place burns white-hot, even as he feigns sleep. 

“I missed you.” Stiles whispers. 

Derek can’t help the small smile that tugs at his mouth. “Me too.” He admits, and listens to the way Stiles’ heart tramples over itself. 

“You’re awake?”

“Barely.” Derek lies. 

There’s a long pause before he opens his eyes again, looking up at Stiles and smiling. “But I did miss you. It’s nice to have the pack back together.” 

“Right. That’s what I meant.” Stiles stutters, his heart skipping and jumping over the lie. 

Derek hums softly, adjusting himself until he’s flat on his back with his head still on Stiles’ thighs. 

“Now let me nap, in peace.” Derek mutters. 

“Since when am I your pillow?”

“Since now. Now shut up, pillows are supposed to talk.” 

Stiles grumbles under his breath but Derek forgets about their bickering as fingers sink back into his hair, playing with it gently. Yeah, the beach wasn’t so bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to COMMENT, LEAVE KUDOS and SHARE! 
> 
> i'm [misfitmonarchythings](https://misfitmonarchythings.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
